


Asmo's Pact

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Multi, Spoilers for Lesson 8 and 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Kat works hard to form her pact with Asmo. It's something she's wanted since the day she's met him.Meanwhile, Gemma is forced to reevaluate her opinion on Solomon. And perhaps even admit she made a mistake when she rejected him out of hand.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon/OC
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Asmo Charm's a Snake

Gemma was a lot more annoyed in this situation than Kat was. Kat kind of found it funny. So, Helen of Troy was real?? And Asmo seduced her which is what caused that war?? God, how did she not expect that at this point? This is hysterical.

Kat found it especially funny how Asmo was too dumb to understand that she hated him now, and was trying to flirt with her still. That's just silly. But it was funny in a way that Mammon's stupidity sometimes was.

"Wow, it's almost like he's still trying to flirt..." Solomon sighed deeply at the demon he had a pact with.

Gemma arched an eyebrow and, in her usual monotone, said, "Stupid is as stupid does."

Solomon couldn't help but smile widely at her. He tried to get a reaction out of her so many times, and usually, she didn't bother even reacting as though she had heard him. And oh god, her voice is even more beautiful, when the person she was talking to was him! This was the only time she had spoken to him willingly, except for when he asked her out and she blankly told him, "No." With no other response.

Gemma made a noncommital "Hm." Which was better than he expected, honestly. Gemma never responds!

Gemma didn't even bother rolling her eyes at the portrait of _that woman_ dragging them in with them. Those losers can deal with it. No reaction until Asmo grabbed onto Kat to come along into them, that is.

"Fucker," Gemma growled to herself, her eyes narrowing as she followed them straight into the portrait. Kat couldn't be trusted to protect herself. And no one could be trusted to do so in Gemma's stead.

Kat fell on top of Solomon. Who just gently woke her up before waking up Gemma. Gemma would be pissed if Solomon woke _her_ up before Kat.

Kat looked around. Her eyebrows furrowed. Why is everyone gone? "What happened to Asmo?" is what came out of her mouth. Didn't.... didn't Solomon grab Asmo and then Asmo grabbed her? How is he not with them?

Gemma bluntly said, "Why not find a way out and leave him to clean up his own mess?"

Solomon was happy to answer, "I grabbed onto his arm as I was being dragged here but only we three landed in this spot. Three humans alone together in an unfamiliar area of the Devildom... this isn't safe. Don't worry, I'll call Asmodeus over." 

"You can do that?" Kat asked immediately, "Whaa? How?"

"By summoning him. If you have a pact with a demon, you can call them to your side whenever you want." Solomon declared.

"You should explain to us more. It would be prudent to learn about pacts from someone more experienced with them." Gemma commented.

"It's a date!" Solomon said cheerfully, before frowning at the way Gemma seemed to stare him down. "Or not, I guess." He changed the subject, "Though I'm guessing it would be a difficult task for you since you have almost no magical power."

"Ugh," Gemma responded as Kat pouted.

"Here, watch." Solomon liked to show off, so Gemma would be impressed with him. He summoned Asmo and both girls watched with interest as Asmo showed up, pouting about how roughly Solomon summoned him.

Gemma watched blankly as the duo argued about where they were and what happened to the others. Kat just smiled widely. Gemma was more interested in Solomon than she was in most people! Ooh, Maybe Gemma was gonna make a friend!

After a little bit of walking, Kat was whining about her feet hurting and so was Asmo. "Solomooooon, how far does this labyrinth go? Are you even sure we're going the right way?"

" **Quiet**." Both Gemma and Solomon said at once.

"You're the reason we're in this mess, to begin with." Solomon quickly added, so Gemma wouldn't notice his blush. They were speaking in unison already?

"Meee? It's not like I did anything wrong. Kat, you agree with me, don't you?" He asked, knowing full well that Gemma wasn't on his side. But Kat had a soft spot for Asmo.

Kat hated confrontation, she really did. But Kat thought it was only right, to tell the truth to someone, even if it wouldn't make him like her. I mean, it's not like he didn't like her anyway. He liked her as much as he liked everyone. Just not in any special way. "You should apologize to Helene. She'll probably let us go. And maybe she'll feel better."

Asmo got a little annoyed and stepped closer to her, "Apologize? Me? I suppose an entire country **was** destroyed in the end, but how could I have known that would happen, hm?"

Oh god. Oh no. She stepped back from Asmo, a bit uncomfortable by this situation.

Gemma was getting ready to kick a demon's ass.

"It's not like I manipulated Helene, after all. I simply gave her an opportunity to have what she wanted - to unleash her inner desire. You see, everyone desires something. Everyone has lust in their hearts. No matter how noble or saintly they may be, they're always keeping something locked up in there." Asmo purred. "As hard as they may try to control it, deep inside they wish they could do what they want and have what they want. They're constantly fighting the urge to stop suppressing it, to set desire free."

Gemma crossed her arms and nudged Solomon on the shoulder when he was about to speak up. She shook her head at him. Kat was blushing. She was into this. And if Kat wanted this dumb shit right now, then finding the others can take a break.

"...And it's the same with you as well, **isn't it** , Kat?" He purred, staring into her eyes. "I wonder...who is it you desire? What sort of secret, shameful thoughts are hidden inside that heart of yours? Why not let me help you reach inside and unleash it?"

Kat's cheeks were a furious red and she was trying to control her expression so much. Oh god. This is torture. How could he do this to her? Why can he only pay attention to her _ **NOW**_??

"...Hey!" Solomon decided he didn't want to see this happen, especially because of the way Gemma was narrowing her eyes at Asmo. Did Gemma want Asmo? Do this when she's not around!

Gemma, in fact, simply wanted Kat to have what she wanted. So she smacked Solomon on the shoulder immediately.

Asmo harshly told Solomon, " **Quiet, Solomon. We're having a moment here**."

"Are you sure **now's** the time for that?"

"Yes, things are just starting to get good..." Asmo purred, staring at Kat.

"Is that a giant snake?" Gemma commented, noticing that Levi, Mammon, and Beel were being chased by one.

"A snake!" Kat bounced up and down happily. Kat always wanted a pet snake. "It's so cute!"

"Gah... it's giant. And disgusting! Ugh, I hate having to look at unattractive things."

"Then how do you deal with your own ego?" Gemma questioned, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Solomon bristled at the almost _affection_ in her tone. She never talks to anyone (except Kat and sometimes Leviathan) like that.

When they were all arguing over how to deal with the snake, Solomon was trying to think up a plan to get them out of this situation.

"You lost your pet snake? That's terrible!" Kat told Leviathan, upon having the situation explained to her that Henry 1.0 used to be his pet a long time ago.

And then she admonished Beel for saying he would eat the snake and told Levi they'd find a way out without hurting the snake. 

Levi declared, "See, Kat is the only person making sense right now!" And then he blushed as Kat pet his head affectionately.

Solomon shared his idea with the group. Honestly though, giving Asmo the power to charm snakes and solve this problem was as much about showing off what he could do, as it was solving the problem.

"You know, it really should be illegal to be **so** stunningly beautiful that you can even charm a snake. I'm so attractive sometimes I scare even myself." Asmo boasted.

"... Yikes." Beel stated.

Kat's brow furrowed. "But... if you need Solomon to amplify your charms in order to make it work..., doesn't that mean it like...it isn't your stunning beauty anymore is it? It's... It's just magic, right?"

Gemma snorted with laughter at that, and how put-out Asmo was at that response.

When Solomon did amplify his powers, Asmo grinned, forgetting his earlier annoyance. "Oooh yes, I LIKE this! I'm SO turned on right now!"

Kat and Gemma both watched him charm the snake with interest, but with very different reasons. Gemma liked the show of power. Kat liked to see the snake being docile and cute again.

When they were finally eating dinner, Asmo, of course, had to boast again, "You know, now that I think about it, the whole reason we were able to escape was because of **me** and how stunningly beautiful I am!"

Gemma turned to Kat and arched an eyebrow and mouthed. "Him?"

Kat turned red, "He's pretty~" She mouthed back.


	2. The Party

Kat frowned as she considered it. This party was fun, but what Asmo said earlier was still bothering her! She had to get an image of Lucifer sleeping to form a pact with him. That was such a challenge. But she accepted that that was the reason he told that to her. He wanted her to prove her worthiness.

Uuugh! This sucked! 

Kat couldn't even tell Gemma what they were gonna do. Because she didn't know yet. And she didn't want Gemma to just tell Lucifer what they are up to. On the other hand, she was wearing a cute dress and she was at a party. So, she didn't have to consider it now.

In an effort to get her mind off of what she would have to do later, Kat put her hand out, cheeks turning a slight pink. "Beel. Dance with me. I mean, if you want." She didn't want to use the pact to force him.

Beel however, did send her a smile and joined her on the dancefloor. Kat was his favorite. She always kept lollipops and other goodies in her purse just for him, and always was willing to talk to him.

Speaking of snacks, he mentioned that he was hungry, and Kat stopped twirling for just a moment. She pulled a lollipop out of her purse. "Here ya go, Beel. Pace yourself, I didn't bring too many to the castle. I only got 5 more, and they're all the snacks you're getting from me until we're back home~"

Gemma watched Kat dance with Beelzebub and smiled to herself. Gemma always hated parties, since they weren't her speed. Kat, however, did like parties. In small doses at least.

She was surprised when Mammon went over to her and began to speak, in his inimitable - for better or for worse - style. "...Yo, Gemma. Um, like... you know... Uh, I mean, like ... uh... L-Like,"  
He tried to play it off like he could speak like a normal person, "you've gotta have weird tastes to ask a human, like you to dance. I'm guessin' no one here's gonna do that, huh? Ahahahaha! ... So y' know, as long as you don't have a partner, I guess I could maybe go ahead and pair up with you for a Lil bit."

Gemma tried to control herself so she didn't laugh. God, Mammon. You're hilarious. Satan and Leviathan both had to mock Mammon for being an embarrassing Tsundere. She was gonna tease him before agreeing to go dance with him until Lucifer came over.

"Gemma, come dance with me. Now." He ordered.

Leviathan mocked Mammon even more for this until Mammon shouted at them for them both to shut up. 

"Mammon. Don't be so loud. You're interrupting people." Kat called over to the boy she and Gemma both had a pact with. The only one that both she and Gemma had a pact with.

"In general, there are all sorts of reasons why one might ask someone else to dance. For example, they might be interested in them, they might want to touch them, or they might simply be doing it out of politeness. Or it could be because they want to have a **private conversation**." He came up closer to her and whispered, "What is Kat **plotting** with Asmo?"

"I have no idea. But I know she isn't plotting _with_ Asmo. He gave her some tests that I don't know about to form a pact with him." Gemma said as if it didn't bother her. Her mask was perfectly in place. As if she wasn't so fucking worried about Kat and her propensity to make stupid decisions. Especially cause she has three pacts and those are the people she is gonna try and plot with. _**Beel. Mammon. And Leviathan**_. What if she does something really dumb. What if she gets hurt?? Gemma wouldn't even know where she **is**!

Lucifer's eyes narrowed at Gemma and he held her close and roughly threatened her that if he ever felt she was a threat to Diavolo, he would show no mercy. Gemma tried to shake free of his tight hold, her eyes narrowed at Lucifer. He will not touch her or Kat.

"...Pardon me." Solomon interrupted with a smile on his face, manipulating the situation to suit his whims, as per usual. "Well, looks like a new song has started. I'd love the chance to dance with Gemma. Might I cut in?"

"...Fine. I get the feel that you've gotten the message and you understand what I'm telling you, Gemma." Lucifer told her as he stepped away. He smiled, "I'm glad we got to have this little talk."

Gemma frowned at Lucifer farther.

"...you look pale. Did Lucifer say something to you?" Solomon asked, concerned.

"I don't need your help." There was no fire in the words though. Gemma was trying to figure out how to protect Kat. Solomon wasn't important enough for her to focus on right now, as harsh as it was. Even dancing in his arms, he still didn't have her attention.

Solomon just grinned at her and playfully coaxed her, "I find that hard to believe given that you look white as a sheet right now."

Gemma frowned at him, "What are you trying to say?"

Solomon wondered if the only reason she didn't spit his name was that she didn't know it, but he decided to push past anyway. "This is the Devildom. When it comes down to it, you're human, and that makes you different. Never forget that."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "The point?"

"You may have made pacts with demons, but you still lack the power to command them."

"Tell me how." Gemma wasn't conversing with him. Gemma was interrogating him for information that could help Kat.

"Good question..." Solomon smiled brightly, "Everyone has some amount of magical power by nature. However, there are some people in which it actually manifests. And others where it doesn't. Seeing how it doesn't even manifest itself in you to begin with-"

Gemma flicked his nose, to make him shut up. "I don't care about _me_. Tell me how to get Kat the ability."

Solomon cocked his head, "Why are you so concerned about this right now?"

"Kat is doing something.... stupid. I don't know what but she needs as much help as can happen. So are you gonna help, or am I leaving?" Gemma asked coldly.

"Well, she physically can't take command of their powers," Solomon commented.

At the look of disappointment came over Gemma's face.

Solomon seriously added, "Would you like me to lend her my power?"

"... you would do that? Why?" Gemma asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Solomon put his hand up to his heart. "You would doubt my intentions?"

Gemma pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Let's just say I'm curious to know what would happen if I did," Solomon told her brightly as if both of them were just gonna ignore the fact that he was _clearly_ doing this to gain positive attention from Gemma.

He did the spell and then smiled, "As of this moment, she has full use of my powers for the next eight hours."

Gemma actually graced him with one of her rare smiles. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on when she smiled. And he had never seen it directed at anything but Kat before.

Gemma reached up to his shoulder and squeezed his shoulder gently as a wordless thank you, before going to tell Kat the good news. Solomon just watched her, his face red as Gemma talked to Kat.

Kat actually started to bounce excitedly, and Solomon was so happy that he wasn't even jealous when Kat threw her arms around Gemma and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. And then Gemma awkwardly patted Kat's head like she was a cat. 


	3. The Pact Forms

Mammon: Kat wants us to try and get another candid shot of Lucifer sleeping? 

Mammon: No way. Impossible.

Kat: : (

Leviathan: Well, there goes that plan! That was quick. lololol

Leviathan: LMAO loool

Beelzebub: We couldn't do it last time.

Mammon: Man, I can't believe Asmo.

Mammon: He knows it's impossible, but goes and tells Kat to do it anyway. What an ass.

Kat actually grinned at the text. Every once in awhile Mammon was so endearing. She would never say that though.

Leviathan ended up deciding to do it because he wanted to go viral. And also because he got left out last time. Leviathan also enticed Beel with a Hellfire-Baked Cheesecake from Madam Devian.

Beel agreed immediately.

Kat: It'll Be Me, Beel, and Levi. Just the three of us. <3 💋

Mammon: Wait.

Mammon: Who said I wasn't going, huh?

Beelzebub: You did.

Beelzebub: Just now.

Mammon: Shut up, Beel!

Kat: You guys are the absolute best! I love you!

Mammon: FINE, I'll go.

Leviathan: Man, you're totally transparent. looool

When Kat met up with the three of them, she wrapped her arms around Leviathan immediately and he turned a bright red. "You're the best, Levi! We would've never done this without you."

Levi blushed and stuttered, his eyes darting to his brothers. Oh god, this was so embarrassing. "You can stop now!"

Mammon had to interrupt them. "Okay! So, it's time to commence Operation Photograph Lucifer Sleeping." He tried to subtly stand between the two of them. But Mammon didn't really do subtle, so it was very blatant what he was trying to do. "Now, listen up you guys. We have to learn from our screw-ups last time. This time we-"

"Levi, where's my cheesecake?" Beel asked cheerfully.

"You'll get it when we're done," Levi told Beel.

At Beel's pout, Kat pulled another lollipop out of her purse, "Here you go, Beel! You can have this now and the cheesecake later."

"HEY!" Mammon huffed, "Listen to me when I'm talkin' to ya!"

Kat pet Mammon's head. "Good boy." She told him before following Levi to the door to Lucifer's room.

When they broke in, they were immediately in a very dark room. Accusing each other of growling noises, and then Levi blamed Beel for drooling on him. Kat was the first one to realize that they were probably not alone in the room. And she just watched the three of them as they tried to figure this out. They were so dumb. 

And then they had to run from Cerberus when it tried to attack. They go to another trap door to escape Cerberus and they fell down the hole. Kat gasped out loudly, oh god. Was she gonna die? She wasn't as sturdy as a demon. And they KEPT FALLING.

They abruptly hit the ground in a pile. Luckily Mammon fell first and his brothers landed on top of him, and Kat landed at the top of the pile.

Mammon yelled at them, "Go on, get off me! You too, Kat!"

Beel looked around, "Are we back in-"

"The underground labyrinth." Leviathan pouted.

"AGAIN?!" Mammon yelled.

"Oh, fuck," Kat said.

Beel frowned, "Hey, do you hear something?"

"...Yeah, like something big and heavy is sliding along the ground." Leviathan agreed.

"Levi, are you sure your tail isn't out right now? It's not hanging down and dragging on the ground?"

Levi gave Mammon an offended glare, "Hey, that's rude! Of course, I don't have my tail out right now. That-"

"Yeah," Kat interrupted, "probably Henry 1.0. You know. The Giant snake, that we saw down here like, yesterday?" She deadpanned, sighing at her stupid companions.

Then they had to run as they were being chased down by Henry 1.0. Beel was carrying Kat though. Kat was really tired tonight. She danced a lot at the party and she got easily exhausted.

"I thought Asmo charmed this snake of yours, Levi! Why's it comin' after us!?" Mammon shouted.

"Because the charm wore off a long time ago!" Levi snapped.

"This thing used to be your pet, Levi! Can't you do somethin'?!" Beel growled.

Levi replied, "If I could, don't you think I would've already?!"

"I know who could though," Kat whispered to herself, she checked her D.D.D. She wrote all-important incantations down in the notebook app for tonight because she didn't have the best memory when she was stressed. "...Hear me, denizens of the darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I call upon you to send forth one of your numbers!"

Mammon jumped, recognizing the incantation. "Whaddya think you're-"

Kat didn't answer, focused entirely on trying to do this correctly. "I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus..."

Asmo appeared and pouted, yawning like a sleepy child. "...Solomon, what could you possibly need at this hour? You know that lack of sleep is bad for my skin, right?" He whined.

"Cute," Kat said to herself.

Asmo then noticed where he was, "..Wh...Huh? Wha? No way... how could I be here?!"

"Did Kat just summon Asmo...?" 

"Whatever, who cares?! Just do something about Henry 1.0!" Levi ordered.

Asmo looked at Kat with confusion. "Wh... how was Kat able to...?"

"No time!" Kat ordered, before doing the incantation to call forth power to Asmo. 

She called so much more power than Solomon did though. So much that his body was transformed into his demon form.

Asmo was just as surprised as everyone else, "I don't believe it...! Haha... what is even going **on** right now...?" His body was bathed in the purple light of power dripping off of him. "This power... not even Solomon has ever managed to draw this out of me..." He turned to the snake, "...Henry, you can totally tell too, right?"

Henry simply purred, incredibly docile now. So much so that Kat was able to reach up and pet the snake gently. 

"Hold on a second. Asmo hasn't made a pact with Kat, has he? Wasn't that the point?" Mammon asked, confused. "So why was he able to be summoned here AND have his power drawn out like that?!"

"And not only that," Gushed Asmo, "Kat's got way more magical power than he does. Kat dear, what **exactly** is the story with you, anyway?"

Kat blushed red at the attention and averted her eyes. She was glad when Beel interrupted the conversation, reminding them to get back to the castle. 

As soon as they got back to the castle, they were getting chewed out by Lucifer for getting into trouble AGAIN. Meanwhile, Gemma's eyes were on Kat immediately, scanning her body for any damages. Upon not seeing anything, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. And then the mask was back on her face with everybody none the wiser - except Solomon who was watching her very closely - of her momentary lapse in her aloof facade.

"I couldn't resist the allure of cheesecake." Beel sounded genuinely disappointed in himself.

Mammon immediately attempted to place the blame on everyone but himself, trying to spin it as him being the innocent party.

Lucifer had no patience for this attempt, "MAAAAAMOOOOOONNN?"

Mammon immediately cringed, "Yikes!"

The conversation wasn't something that bothered Gemma, she didn't even really pay much attention to it. She was considering that she must now thank Solomon. It seems his powers were exactly what Kat needed, and Gemma was not so cruel as to not congratulate someone on a job well done. She was considering when would be the best time to do it so no one else has to see her actively seeking him out. Until Lucifer spoke to Solomon, that is.

"...Also, it would seem that a certain someone very **kindly** lent his powers to Kat. Isn't that right, Solomon?"

"Hm? You mean there's actually someone out there in the Devildom who's **that** kind? Well, it's the first I've heard of this. Isn't that right Asmo?" Solomon answered, smiling innocently.

Asmo didn't seem to have heard Solomon. He smiled straight at Kat. "I've made up my mind. I'll make a pact with Kat."

Kat's entire face lit up, and she started bouncing in place. This was **exactly** what she wanted. " _Really_?"

Gemma saw the absolute **happiness** radiating off of Kat, and it was infectious. She couldn't help a crooked grin forming on her face. _Aww, Kat_. She hasn't been _**this**_ happy since Gemma took her to Harry Potter land for her birthday. And if it does make her this happy, then she would get exactly what she wants.

Satan was surprised, asking Asmo if Kat didn't in fact, fail her quest.

Asmo shrugged, "Yep. But I mean, even if Solomon did lend his powers, it shouldn't be **possible** for someone to draw that kind of power out of me, you know? I mean, you've got to admit, it's _super impressive_! Kat, you really were amazing down there!" 

Kat flushed at the praise and clasped her hands, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly. But she made no move to stop him. Yes, Asmo. Praise her MORE.

"So, I'm making a pact with Kat." Asmo declared. "I've made up my mind."

"WHOA, HOLD ON!" Mammon Shouted.

"Shut. Up. Mammon." Gemma ordered, watching as the pact forced Mammon's mouth to audibly snap shut. He would not get in the way of Kat's happiness.

"I'm allowed to do that, right Lucifer?" Asmo asked, a Cheshire grin on his face. 

When Lucifer said nothing, Asmo gave Kat a wide grin and bowed his head for a moment as their pact formed.

Kat clapped happily to herself.

"Score one more pact for the Exchange Student! That makes four!" Leviathan said happily.

Solomon smiled to himself. He helped Gemma a lot. And from his calculation, she would at least acknowledge his presence after this. And then eventually something would happen! Right?


	4. Mammon's Cockblocking Everyone

Gemma sent Solomon a text, ordering him to meet her in the hallway between their rooms. She would say this to his face. Once. And that would be that. "Solomon." Her voice was as cold as ever, and he winced inwardly.

How has he done something to upset her. She was really happy with him, like an hour ago? What the hell happened.

"Look at me." She ordered, staring him down. "Now, I am **not** going to be repeating this so listen very closely."

Solomon looked at her, concerned. Gemma sounded incredibly annoyed right now.

Gemma took a deep breath and then, "Thank you. For earlier." She clarified, "It helped a lot more than expected and I should not have doubted your intentions."

Solomon couldn't help but grin at her. God, She was adorable when she was annoyed. And having to admit she was wrong was one thing that really did bother her. "You're welcome. Anything for you~"

Gemma cocked her head as if waiting for something. "Do it already."

"Do what?" Solomon asked.

Gemma's eyebrows furrowed. "You know _what_. Perhaps my decision has changed."

"Which- Wait. Really?!" Solomon brightened up.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You won't know if you don't ask."

Solomon bit his lip, "So, you actually will go to dinner with me?" He asked hoping that this wasn't a cruel joke. Gemma usually didn't do cruelty, but she's shown that she has the capacity for it.

Gemma simply replied with a shrug, "I mean, why not? It's nice to get out of the house of lamentation for a few hours. Besides," She looks at him seriously. "I don't find your company entirely awful."

Solomon's grin widened. Gemma was being genuine right now. She's never this talkative, or soft. "Oh? That's high praise coming from you." And it was. Gemma found most people to be absolutely exhausting. So to say he wasn't was saying a lot.

Gemma actually graced him with one of those rare smiles, her eyes glittering with amusement. Solomon was acting so much like an excited puppy right now. "In fact, I must say I find you to be quite-"

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Shouted Mammon, barging into Kat's room. "Asmo! What're you doin' in THAT bed?! And why do you have your arm around Kat's shoulders, huh?!"

Gemma's back stiffened and the affection and light in her eyes were overtaken with her normal facade. It only dropped to show any vulnerability for Solomon because she was extremely happy with him at the moment. And it could be MONTHS before he wore her down enough to get any of that vulnerability back.

"Mammon! Do not cockblock Kat." Gemma said, spinning on her heels and walking over to the room.

Solomon growled as his tender moment died. " _I'm going to murder you in your sleep, Mammon_."

~ Meanwhile In Kat's Room ~

Asmo was sitting on the edge of Kat's bed, holding her hand in his as he examined her. "Interesting... Kat, you know that your ring finger is longer than your index finger, right? Hmmm. Oh, and I looove the shape of the nail of your thumb. So cute!" Asmo gushed.

Kat was pink and wasn't actually responding, but she was clearly perfectly comfortable. Because if she wasn't, he would've been kicked off her bed already.

Asmo kept examining her body, he pushed her puffy hair out of the way so he could admire her ears and told her, "Seems to me that your ears are a wee bit on the small side, maybe? Come here, let me see your teeth. Go on, open your mouth.... let's hear you say aaaah." He cooed.

Kat turned even redder. Oh, the attention felt really nice. But it felt like it was almost too much sometimes. Not that she wanted him to stop! She was perfectly happy for him to do this all night. She shook her head, pouting at him. 

"Hehe. Come on, there's no need to be shy~" Asmo cooed.

Simeon was watching this from his bed and he let out a soft laugh, "You've certainly taken quite a liking to Kat, haven't you?"

Asmo looked at Simeon, confused by the statement. "Well, of course, I have. Otherwise, I never would've made a pact, would I?"

Simeon nodded, "Still, who would've thought that Kat kept such powerful magic hidden within... Where had it been hiding all this time, I wonder?"

"That's what I intend to find out. We're gonna discover where it's hiding." Asmo purred, looking Kat in the eyes. "I'm gonna take it nice and slow and be **very thorough**...'kay?"

Kat only thought she couldn't get any more flustered before this. NOW she couldn't get anymore flustered. But on the other hand, who could say no to such an offer. "O-Okay!" Kat said, as if afraid he wouldn't make good on his promise if she didn't answer fast enough.

"Ooh, Kat! Is it okay if I sleep together with you in your bed tonight? You don't mind, do you? Of course, you don't!" Asmo told her, as he got into the bed with her, an arm wrapping around her.

Kat didn't respond verbally, but she did move over so Asmo could get comfortable on her bed and she could cuddle up to him. God, today was so weird. But Kat wasn't an idiot who didn't take opportunities to fulfill her fantasies when they were offered to her.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Shouted Mammon, barging into Kat's room. "Asmo! What're you doin' in THAT bed?! And why do you have your arm around Kat's shoulders, huh?!"

Gemma immediately followed him into the room, snapping at him not to cockblock Kat.

Mammon ignores Gemma and climbs into the bed on the other side. And wraps his arm around Kat possessively. "You're too close! Get away! Get away right now! Far enough away that I can't see you! **Go**!"

Kat pouted at Mammon. Mammon! Come on! 

"So, Kat, when you wash yourself, where do you like to start?" Asmo asked, smiling at her flirtatiously. "Because I like to start with my-"

"Hey!" Mammon interrupts. "So you're just gonna **ignore me** , are ya?! ...Also, I SAID you're **too** close! Don't get near Kat and NO touchin'! I won't allow it!"

Kat groaned out loud in annoyance. " _Mammon, come on!_ " She whined in her head, " _I wanted to hear the end of Asmo's sentence!_ "

"Wow, it's loud in here. What's all the commotion?" Satan asked with a yawn, walking into the room.

"Kat, Asmo, and Mammon are all in bed together, tangled up in each other and stuff. It's hard not to fantasize about where this might be heading..." Levi immediately said upon walking into the room.

Gemma turned to Levi, annoyed. "I will wash your mouth out with soap."

Levi wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at Gemma.

The room just kept getting more crowded, but Mammon was not to be dissuaded. "Asmo, you bastard! Quit snugglin' up against Kat! Go away, you moron!" He shouted.

"Excuse me? It's none of your business who I snuggle up to or get lovey-dovey with, now is it?" Asmo cuddled closer to her as if to prove a point, "And your **constant** yelling about it is annoying, to be honest."

"Stop shouting." Gemma admonished. "And Fighting."

Mammon growled at him, "I'll be as annoyin' as I have to be... whatever it takes to get you off of Kat! Go away! Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!"

Kat was just looking back and forth between them, trying her best not to grin. Two hot guys are fighting over her? That has never happened to her before! I mean, it's happened a lot to Gemma. But never over Kat!

"Uh, you never shut up, do you?" Asmo immediately replied, "Anyway, why should I listen to you? Who made **you** boss? Honestly, it doesn't even make sense."

"Cause I was the FIRST one Kat made a pact with. You're the fourth demon- THE FOURTH!" Mammon snarled. "And that makes me Kat's first man! So, of course, you should keep your hands to yourself when I'm around, out of respect!"

"But you weren't around. You barged in." Gemma said, annoyed. But not enough to break up the fight. Kat _liked_ these idiots fighting over her.

Asmodeus giggled, "Excuse me.... what? Did you seriously just call yourself **First Man**? Are you TRYING to make me laugh?" 

Mammon growled.

"Anyway," Asmo continued. "It doesn't matter who was first. If Kat didn't like snuggling with me, then it would be different but otherwise, what gives you the right to boss me around?"

"Kat, don't be shy! Let him have it! Tell this numbskull that he's too close and he needs to back off!" Mammon looked at Kat, who was still trying not to grin. Which made it seem like she was pouting.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, does he, Kat?" Purred Asmo. "Naturally, you're **happy** to have someone as beautiful as me by your side, now aren't you?"

Kat, realizing that she needed to speak up, awkwardly said, "I mean, yeah. I'm really happy to cuddle with you. Yeah." 

Asmodeus gave her a wide grin. "Hehe. I thought so. You know, you really are wonderful, Kat. I love how honest and forthright you are. It's so adorable." He gushed, nuzzling his face against Kat. "I just want to eat you up... or do, _ahem_ , other things to you..."

Kat turned a dark red and cuddled closer to Asmo. _Oh my god, **yes**_. 

"GRRR.... DAMMIT!" Snarled Mammon, "Go away! Stop touchin' Kat! And what're ya even doing rubbing your cheek against Kat like that!"

Leviathan was starting to get jealous. He found this less and less sexy the more they fought. "What do we have here...? Two idiots fighting over a normie? Pff, they can both keel over and die for all I care."

"ASMO...! YOU ROTTEN BASTARD...!" Mammon snarled since Asmo just ignored him and continued to cuddle Kat.

Mammon threw a pillow at Asmo, and missed, despite the fact they were in bed together.

Asmo, realizing it was aimed for his face, got pissed and told Mammon that he would send Mammon to burn in the fires of hell if he could.

"He's really hot when he's angry," Kat said in a way that made it clear she didn't realize she said it out loud.

Mammon got even angrier and started to curse Asmo out. Asmo insulted him back, and their argument just kept getting louder and louder as thew threw pillows at each other. Kat went over to sit on Simeon's bed with him.

Until Mammon missed really badly and hit Satan in the face with a pillow.

Satan lost patience and shouted that he was gonna kill them both. And started throwing pillows at everyone. Luke threw a pillow at Luke because Satan hit Simeon. Beel tried to eat Asmo's pillow.

Mammon, noticing how close Solomon was to Gemma shouted at Solomon, "Solomon! You son of a ... you think you're SO GREAT just cause you're a human like Gemma!"

Solomon was 100% willing to fight Mammon. Solomon knew Mammon wanted both girls he had a pact with.

Lucifer threw the door open, "Just WHAT do all of you think you're DOING?!" snarled Lucifer, Diavolo in tow.

"Look at what you did, Mammon. That's two more people you've cockblocked." Gemma gestured to Lucifer as if she didn't notice he was **pissed**. She said it just loud enough for the people right next to her to hear.

Solomon crossed his arms. "Ugh." 

Mammon cocked his head, "What do you mean _two more_?"

Lord Diavolo seemed to be upset as well, "...That's a good question, yes. Really, I have to say, I'm disappointed."

Lucifer immediately tried to assure Diavolo that he was going to give them a lecture.

Lord Diavolo added, "I mean a **pillow fight**? ...How could you do something fun like that and yet not think to invite us?"

"...What?"

Diavolo just smiled brightly, "It's a pillow fight, Lucifer! A **pillow fight...! This** is what overnight retreats are all about. I mean, it's straight out of the book Youthful Fun 101!"

Lucifer huffed. "...No. I'm sorry. Starry-eyed nostalgia is all well and good, but I won't stand for this." 

And then Mammon tried to hit Asmo, who was distracted by Lucifer and Diavolo's argument. It missed and hit Lord Diavolo. Leviathan immediately tweeted about how funny that was.

Now Lucifer was playing their pillow fighting game. But he played to WIN. His first throw hit Mammon so hard he was knocked out cold. Lucifer started hitting other people as a "punishment". 

Kat hid behind one of the beds and watched. Lucifer was actually letting loose and laughing. He was.... pretty... when he laughed. This was really weird for her. She wasn't comfortable.

"I don't know if I'd call this a pillow fight. It's more like a game of Frantically Dodge the Flaming Balls of Death Flying Past." Solomon deadpanned.

"But It's fun," Gemma told him, a playful smirk on her face.

Simeon joined the fight with Kat supplying pillows. With Kat's assistance, the game ended quickly. And then everyone went to their rooms.

Simeon winked at Kat and teased her lightly. "Luke has been staying up with Leviathan for the past few nights. Perhaps I'll go share a bed with him. And make sure he sleeps."

Kat's cheeks turned pink. "Thanks." She whispered.

Before Solomon went to his room, Gemma stopped him. "Solomon. I have to speak to you."

"Yeah?" He asked, confused. Usually, Gemma wanted to immediately go to bed after interacting with any people for an extended period of time.

"You know how I agreed to go out with you 1 hour ago?" Gemma questioned him.

Solomon gulped, worried now. "Yeah, what about it?"

"If Kat reports to me that Mammon has interrupted her night again, I _will_ dump you," Gemma told him. "Do with that what you will."

Then Gemma walked to her room.


	5. Bonus

Once their room was finally empty, Asmo turned to Kat with a flirtatious grin. "Finally, we're alone again. Now, where were we?" He asked as if he didn't know. It was a good way to make sure Kat was okay with everything because what they continued with would be entirely Kat's decision. The somewhat serious tone he was using meant they would probably go back to simply snuggling if Kat feigned ignorance.

She was never someone people would describe as _shy_ , exactly. But she had never been in a situation like this before. Never gotten farther than a stolen kiss or two. Always too focused on other things...But now, Kat _wanted_ this, and she wanted _him_. 

Kat was considering her decision very carefully. But in the end, she wasn't bold enough to say what she wanted to say. She wanted to ask him to finish his sentence about the shower, but she... couldn't. So she did what she felt she could without being too horribly embarrassed. "I agreed to let you sleep in my bed tonight," And then she held her arms out like a child who wished to be cuddled, her cheeks a dark red.

"Awh. You are _soo_ cute!" Asmo declared, accepting her invitation immediately snaking his arms around her and nuzzling his cheek against hers. "I could just eat you up~" He cooed and began peppering her face with little kisses.

Kat was pink, but she did giggle. Asmo is _absolutely adorable_ sometimes. And his little kisses tickled. She pushed him away after a few more moments, "That tickles!"

Asmo grinned playfully at her as he allowed her to push him away, though he was still holding her in his arms since she seems to not want him to go that far away, from the way her hands were clenched on his shirt at least. "Hm?"

Kat looked at Asmo's outfit and cocked her head. He was wearing like three shirts, and a pretty scarf. She usually slept nude because she got hot at night. But what if... oh? "Are you gonna wear that to sleep? That's like, a lot of layers." She blurted out.

Asmo grinned at the question, "Trying to get me out of my clothes already, are you?" Asmo teased playfully. Before adding, "As a rule, I sleep au naturel."

Kat nodded, not even blushing at the idea. It was just logical to her. Clothes made her sweat at night. And cuddling someone who was not naked while _she_ was naked would chafe. "I also don't wear clothes when I sleep."

Asmo clapped happily, "Oh, goodie~" He stood up from the bed. "Aren't you so lucky, you even get a show~" He practically purred. 

Sensuality dripped from every pore as Asmo slowly divested each layer of his clothes. Kat's eyes drank in the view like a man starved. Her mouth watered as every inch of his flawless skin was revealed to her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to touch him right now. Feel his skin against hers.

"It's your turn now, isn't it?" Asmo teased lightheartedly, gesturing with his hand playfully. He couldn't wait to see her body and continue the examination from earlier in the day. He never got to see if she had any other cute little moles like the one on her forehead just above her left eyebrow.

 _Oh fuck_ , Kat thought abruptly, _her skin. Compared to Asmo, oh no. Oh no, this dream has suddenly become a nightmare. This cannot be happening to her. Asmo can't see her without her clothes on! He actually wants her right now!!_

Seeing the look of panic on her face, Asmo frowned. He couldn't understand why she would be upset right now. But he wouldn't accept her being this upset, so he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "Shhh. Hon, just tell Asmo what's wrong." He coaxed her, not above using his charm and his eyes to get her to tell him what he could do to make her feel better.

When Kat looked him in the eye's it was like all her anxieties melted away. Asmo decided he liked her already. And while fickle, Asmo wasn't **that** fickle. Besides, he liked her for her power, not her appearance. Because he would've agreed to the pact immediately if he only liked her for that reason. "What if you don't like what you see?" She blurted out, before visibly cringing. She wished she could immediately take the words back, but they were out in the world.

Asmo cocked his head as if he didn't understand the question. He always made it very clear he thought Kat was absolutely adorable. And he had seen most of her body inadvertently, simply by helping her try on clothes at Majolish too build up her wardrobe, since she was only given one pair of casual clothes and her school uniform when first showing up. "You don't want me to see?" Is what Asmo answered with. Because if she was really that uncomfortable, he could turn off the light and they could just go to sleep cuddling. It would be somewhat sad that he didn't get to examine her body, but he would never want her to be genuinely uncomfortable.

"No! That's not it!" Kat said immediately, flustered. "I mean, it kinda is. But not in the way you're thinking of! I just- I don't.... uh...."

Asmo caressed her cheek with his thumb. He gave her one of his adorable, gentle smiles and she just melted. "Why don't you tell me what you want me to do, then?"

Kat, immediately answered, "What you were doing earlier. I _liked_ that!"

Asmo grinned at that, "Of course you did." 

Kat giggled at his reaction.

"Do you want me to do it more?" Asmo asked.

Kat nodded happily, and then immediately blushed as he held her head. 

"Come here," He repeated what he said earlier. "Go on, open your mouth.... let's hear you say aaaah."

Kat obediently opened her mouth and blushed as he told her how cute her mouth was. She mentally thanked God that she had gotten braces to straighten her teeth a few years before this. As he continued to examine her body.

He tugged her shirt. "Can I take this off?" He asked sweetly.

Kat nodded, "Yes."

Asmo pulled her shirt off and Kat turned bright red at the way his eyes ran over her form. He ran his hands over her stretch marks and cooed over the tiny mole in the valley between her breasts. She melted into the sheets as he continued to compliment her and examine her whole body.

After her shirt came off and he saw her stomach and stretch marks, she had no more of an argument. She liked the way he complimented her and she loved the way his fingers touched her and the way he complimented her.

Kat cuddled closer to him, with a sleepy yawn.

"Oh, sweetie. You should get some sleep." Asmo told her, "Staying up too late is bad for your skin."

Kat pouted at Asmo, "Asmo, I want you to touch me." She said it very clearly so it wasn't an _order_.

Asmo smirked at Kat and pressed his lips to hers as he reached for her, "As you wish~" He purred.


End file.
